The Paopu Fruit
by Sashi Mizumoto
Summary: Riku and the gang (plus someone new) are finally back in a whole new adventure!
1. Prologue

**The Paopu Fruit**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. At all. I wish I had a Riku plushie though. xD

A/N: Hurray for my first Kingdom Hearts fanfiction! I had this posted earlier, but I decided to edit it and repost it again. This is actually one of my longest stories.

Summery: In this story, Sora and Kairi have shared a paopu fruit. Riku is heartbroken when he sees Sora proposing to Kairi. After that fateful day, Riku's heart turns to stone and he never shows any signs of emotion again. Until, a large Darkside Heartless appears on Destiny Islands. He must go into war, but then a new traveler comes into the scene. Is this a Heartless? Or is it the only thing that can melt Riku's icy heart?

Prologue: Sora and Kairi

Riku walked along the beautiful, golden beaches of Destiny Island, kicking sand up a little as he walked. The ocean was very calm, with some sea foam gathering around his ankles and there were no clouds in the azure sky. The sun was shining brightly, and some tropical birds were singing. It could be classified as a beautiful day.

So why was Riku feeling so sad, so down in the dumps?

Riku himself did not know the reason. It's not like there was anything physically wrong with him. Everything looked perfect, and he had his best friend Sora and another great friend named Kairi.

He loved Sora like a brother, but he loved Kairi even more. However, he was always known as the cool, confident type. Not the mushy-gushy type. He couldn't just go up to her and tell her his secret feelings for her that had been locked up for many years!

He had just rounded the corner to the 'secret place' that he, Sora and Kairi shared, when he saw an unusual sight. It was a lit candle. 'I wonder who's in there? Sora? Kairi?'

With his curiosity building up steadily, Riku opened the newly built door implanted in the tree and slowly walked inside. He ambled down the dank tunnel, seeing many lit torches on the walls. He finally got to the main chamber when he stopped, his heart slowing.

Sora was holding a bright yellow paopu fruit, cutting a piece off for Kairi. As Sora held it out to her, Riku inwardly hoped that Kairi would not take it. His hopes were not heard, and she gently took the fruit with her small hands.

Riku could only stand there as Sora and Kairi sat next to each other, eating Paopu fruit. His heart was breaking, and very quickly too. He didn't know what to do.

The next thing that happened would change his entire future as he knew it.

Sora dropped down to one knee, and brought out a small, black, velvet box from the pocket of his red, baggy pants. Kairi gasped, and tears formed in her ocean blue eyes.

"Kairi? Will you marry me?" Sora said in a pleading tone.

Riku almost had a heart attack. Although Sora couldn't get married for a few more years, he could still be engaged! Though it all sounded ridiculous, as they were all young.

But no matter how silly it sounded, Riku could only watch as Kairi said yes, and hugged Sora. He knew then that he had lost her. He also lost himself in the darkness of his saddened emotions.

He looked at the ground, and sighed. He wiped a tear from his eyes. He slowly looked back up, and his once bright blue eyes were a dark navy blue. He wouldn't let emotions get in his way again. NEVER.

A/N: Please R&R! I know it was a bad beginning. You kind of have at read it to understand the story. This is just the prologue. Wait till you read the good parts! Or at least better. xD;


	2. Chapter 1: Riku's Revenge

**The Paopu Fruit**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I do own some Kingdom Hearts fanart that I've done. xD;

A/N: I guess I forgot to tell everyone, but this will eventually become a Mary-Sue. ; I hope this won't discourage anyone from reading this.

Summery: In this story, Sora and Kairi have shared a paopu fruit. Riku is heartbroken when he sees Sora proposing to Kairi. After that fateful day, Riku's heart turns to stone and he never shows any signs of emotion again. Until, a large Darkside Heartless appears on Destiny Islands. He must go into war, but then a new traveler comes into the scene. Is this a Heartless? Or is it the only thing that can melt Riku's icy heart?

Chapter 1: Riku's Revenge

Riku walked out of the secret place, eyes dark as the midnight sky.

The weather had almost changed as quickly as Riku's mood. The ocean was banging against the beach fiercely, waves of water bringing many seashells against the sand. There were dark, menacing clouds in the sky that were as black as a raven's wings. The sun had disappeared behind these said clouds, and no birds could be heard over the roaring of the ocean and the forbidding thunder.

Riku walked towards the little island he always used with Sora as a place to train their sword techniques and fighting stances. He slowly unsheathed the Keyblade, which Sora had given him after the long journey, and starting hitting the coconut trees out of frustration, sadness and anger.

Lightning struck nearby, and the ocean grew even wilder with each second. The winds wailed, and Riku looked behind him. Sora and Kairi were running towards him, shouting something he could not hear over the din.

He decided to ignore them out of jealousy and went back to hitting the coconut trees.

Over the thunder and lightning, and the roar of the black ocean as well, a low rumbling could be felt. Riku looked down at his feet, and saw that his precious island was sinking. The island that he had shared so many memories with Kairi and Sora.

Sora and Kairi had finally reached his side, and were shouting as his face.

"Riku! Come on! We have to go, now!" Sora shouted with a forlorn look plastered on his face.

"Please hurry Riku!" Kairi pleaded to him with tears in her eyes.

Riku turned to look at Sora and Kairi. His eyes roamed over the two young adults until he finally stopped.

They were holding hands, with their small fingers intertwined.

Burning rage shook through Riku, and he shouted angrily at Sora.

"How could you do this to me Sora!? How could you take the one thing I want, the only thing I need! You took her away..." His voice shook with despair as he trailed off slowly.

At first Sora was extremely puzzled. Then he looked down at his own hand, which was laced together with Kairi's. He looked at Kairi, and then realized what Riku meant.

Riku was in love with Kairi! Or something of that persuasion.

Sora started pleading with Riku.

"Riku, please listen to me. I know now that you love Kairi. But if you really love her, you will let us discuss this once we get to a safe place."

But Riku couldn't wait. Not after so long of waiting.

"No Sora. I love her, so this must be discussed now."

"Riku-"

Sora never got to finish his sentence. A low rumble crossed the land again, and Sora realized what was happening. He had felt it before he thought Destiny Island was destroyed.

"No.... not a Heartless...."

Riku turned around to see what everyone was staring at.

It was the largest monster he had ever seen. It had big, dark claws and in its stomach, a large hole, shaped like a heart.

Sora yelled, "KEYBLADE! COME TO MY AID!"

The Keyblade glowed in Riku's hands for a moment before appearing in Sora's gloved hands, and without a second thought, charged toward the Heartless.

Riku stood there as he watched Sora battle the monster. Things were looking very good for Sora, and Riku could tell he was almost done the battle.

Until......

A large explosion happened in the stomach of the Heartless. Inside, a dark energy ball came forth, and attacked Sora in the back.

Kairi screamed. Riku grimaced. Sora fell. Riku had gotten his revenge, but something had felt weird. He had made Kairi cry, and for that, he was sorry. Why did Sora have to get hurt for him to not take Kairi away?

Sora's lifeless body fell into the black ocean, and the Heartless smirked triumphantly.

Meanwhile, the black energy ball was still floating in the air. The black energy suddenly disappeared, and someone started to fall.

Seeing this, Riku ran towards the person, and caught it.

Riku gasped.

It was....

A/N: Poor Riku got revenge, but perhaps at the cost of Sora's life? And what will happen to Kairi? And who is this mysterious person? All of this in Chapter 2, Maiden of Darkness.


	3. Chapter 2: Maiden of the Darkness

**The Paopu Fruit**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own the cosplay outfit I made of Sora. X3

A/N: The new OC has been made! The evil Mary-Sueness has begun… Although I love Mary-Sues. XD;

Summery: In this story, Sora and Kairi have shared a papou fruit. Riku is heartbroken when he sees Sora proposing to Kairi. After that fateful day, Riku's heart turns to stone and he never shows any signs of emotion again. Until, a large Darkside Heartless appears on Destiny Islands. He must go into war, but then a new traveler comes into the scene. Is this a Heartless? Or is it the only thing that can melt Riku's icy heart?

Chapter 2: Maiden of the Darkness

It was a girl. She had a fair face with lightly colored lips and a small nose. She also had the frizziest brown hair Riku had ever seen in his entire life. He looked down at her clothing. She was wearing a long, black gown and puffy sleeves that reached down to her wrists. She was squirming in his grip, as though she were having a nightmare. Riku looked back at where Kairi had been standing, but realized she was no longer there. He looked down at the beach to see Kairi pulling Sora out of the ocean. She was crying, and shaking him. She bent down towards his chest, and learned that his heart had stopped beating.

Riku looked away from Kairi, not being able to look at the pain on her face, and looked back to this new girl. Her body had started to glow an eerie black and Riku hurriedly dropped her out of shock. He summoned the Keyblade away from the dead Sora, and pointed it towards the girl's chest.

The girl's eyes flickered open almost instantly and she immediately saw the Keyblade. She screamed, and backed up towards a coconut tree, cowering in fear.

"Who are you? Where am I?" The girl asked, fear in her large brown eyes.

Riku glared down at the shivering girl. "You just attacked and killed my best friend!"

The girl covered her mouth in shock, and started sobbing.

"Oh no...... Not again...."

Riku suddenly felt bad for this mysterious girl, and though he knew it was against his better judgment, he started walking towards her. He regretted it instantly, as she curled up into a fetal position and slowly stopped sobbing.

"No please! Stay away! I might hurt you too... "

Riku just stared as the girl rocked back and forth slowly. As water rushed up to his ankles he then remembered that his special island was sinking.

Riku took the girls hand. She struggled against his grip, but Riku was much stronger. He pulled her to her feet, and ran across the island.

It had just sunk by the time they had gotten across.

The girl looked up at Riku innocently, and saw that he looked exceedingly bothered.

"Are you ok, Riku?"

"Yeah, I'm- wait a minute. You know my name how?"

The girl looked uneasy, and very slowly, told him.

"Have you ever heard of Maleficent?"

A/N: Cliffhanger! How does this mysterious girl know Maleficent? And what ends up happening to Kairi and Riku?


	4. Chapter 3: Traverse Town

**The Paopu Fruit**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but I own the idea for this fanfiction.

A/N: Ok, Mary-Sue time! Be prepared to read a REALLY weird family history for this girl. ;

Summery: In this story, Sora and Kairi have shared a papou fruit. Riku is heartbroken when he sees Sora proposing to Kairi. After that fateful day, Riku's heart turns to stone and he never shows any signs of emotion again. Until, a large Darkside Heartless appears on Destiny Islands. He must go into war, but then a new traveler comes into the scene. Is this a Heartless? Or is it the only thing that can melt Riku's icy heart?

Chapter 3: Traverse Town

Riku listened as the girl tried to explain herself.

"My name is Yume. I used to live in a totally different world, called Earth. You probably think I'm crazy, but I swear to you that I'm not! Well anyway, on my 13th birthday, as a gift, my mother sent me for magic lessons to the city magician. I hated him, but he was wise, and taught me a lot. A year later, on my 14th birthday, he claimed I had enough power to destroy a planet. He started showing me off like a carnival freak, and that's how Maleficent found me. She talked to the magician, but I never saw him again after that conversation. I have a strong suspicion that she killed him. With the magician being gone, Maleficent came to see me frequently. I hated talking to her, but my mother always insisted. Then, a few weeks ago, on my 15th birthday, Malificent offered to take me traveling with her. I would have said no, but mother just said to go with her, and that it would be a lot of fun. So, I packed my clothes and valuable possessions, and went on the spaceship cruiser with Malificent. The minute the door closed, she grabbed me and put me under a very powerful Aero spell. But this one was different - nothing could get in or out. I banged on the shield, screaming, though it was muffled by the spell. Malificent took off into orbit, and then turned the ship around so it was facing Earth. She shot some kind of torpedo, and then raced off. I turned around just in time to see Earth being covered in a dark blob, then seeing it destroyed. The Earth shattered into millions of pieces, and I haven't seen my family ever since."

Yume stopped talking, and stared at the sand. Her black high heels had fallen off while Riku had pulled her off the island and her feet made deep imprints.

Riku looked down at Yume's face, and saw that she was crying. He took her chin in his hands, and smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll help you find your family."

Riku saw that Yume was blushing lightly, and suddenly a picture of Kairi appeared in his face. He looked back down at the beach and saw that both she and Sora were gone.

"Wha-!? Where are Sora and Kairi?" He turned around wildly, not seeing either of them. He realized that Kairi must have dragged Sora off to someplace, and that she probably wouldn't want to see him anyway. He sighed and looked back down at Yume.

Riku let go of her chin, and started walking towards the cove. As Riku and Kate walked, Riku announced an important secret.

"I've been working on a spaceship for a year and a half. I think it's about ready. You want to give it a try, and see if it works?"

"Ok, let's go to it! Oh! But what did you name it?"

"I was going to name it Highwind, but I'm thinking of calling it Sora...."

Yume looked down at the ground with sadness in her eyes, but Riku wouldn't stand for it.

"Don't worry Yume! We WILL save Sora! I promise you!" He knew that his words had sounded hollow, and that there was no way to bring him back from the dead, but he had to try and give Yume some hope. He had no one else to talk to now. He put on a façade of cheerfulness and walked towards a rock.

Riku stopped in front of the large boulder, and pulled it back. There was a small cave, and Riku walked in. When he noticed Yume didn't follow, he sent her a questioning look. "Well? Aren't ya coming?"

Yume looked uneasily at the cave and said, "No, no. I'll be alright here."

Riku sent her a weak grin, and answered, "Ok! Here, I'll bring out Sora the Spaceship!" Riku laughed sadly, and ran in deeper.

The minute his silver-blue hair was out of view, a ball of dark energy appeared behind Yume. The sky grew darker, but only for a few seconds. Maleficent stepped outside, the energy ball disappeared.

"Well, have you found it yet, Yume?" Malificent asked with a cold, cruel voice.

In a hypnotized-like tone, Yume replied, "Yes Master, but I will not be able to attain it yet. Yume is resisting too much. She is very powerful for a young girl like her." By now, Yume's pupils had turned completely black.

In a silky voice, Maleficent stated, "That is why I chose her. She has strong magic, and a good heart for the Heartless to feed on. Well, I hope this body works for you. At least, for the meantime. Poor little Riku... he doesn't suspect a thing. Well, good luck and remember, for getting me the Keyblade, you will be greatly rewarded."

"I shall remember that Master. Have a safe journey."

"Don't worry, I will."

With that said, Maleficent disappeared in an instant, and Yume was no longer hypnotized.

Riku was pushing the ship out of the cave and he walked a little closer to Yume.

"Hop in Yume! We have to get going to Traverse Town before it gets dark."

"What's Traverse Town?"

Riku rolled his eyes and pulled her into the spaceship. "Just get on!"

The engine rumbled, and Riku switched the ship onto Warp Drive.

Yume's eyes bulged to the size of dish saucers. "WARP DRIVE!? EVEN I KNOW THAT IS REALLY, REALLY FAST!"

Riku chuckled. "Well, you wanted to save your parents, right? It would be better if we go faster."

Yume took a deep breath, and nodded. "Ok Riku, hurry up. Before I change my mi-"

She didn't even get to finish her sentence, because by then, Riku was already driving at Warp speed.

2 hours later, Riku and Yume were in Traverse Town, looking for Cid.

"CID! Where are ya old buddy! It's me, Riku!"

Suddenly, just as they were nearing the accessory shop, black Heartless surrounded them.

"Come on Yume! Time to show me your magic!"

While Riku flung at them with the Keyblade, Yume kept casting Fira and Thundara. After the Shadow Heartless was defeated, some Large Body and Blue Rhapsody Heartless appeared.

Riku battled the Large Body Heartless while Yume battled the Blue Rhapsody Heartless.

Unknown to them, someone was watching their battle.

Someone very evil...

During the battle, a Large Body crept up behind Yume and struck her to the ground. She winced in pain as blood started seeping slightly through her dress. There was a large gash in her back that was clearly visible. Blue Rhapsody Heartless surrounded her, and ignored Riku. It was better to get rid of the weaker one first, then go for the big one.

Riku tried to help her, but another Large Body kept him at bay.

"Yume!" He screamed. He barely knew her, but he knew it was his destiny to help her.

Suddenly, he heard her scream. "Someone please help!"

Yume was about to get whacked on the head when a flash of blonde came in front of her.

Riku took a big sigh of relief. "Thank you Cid."

"Anytime Riku buddy!" He started slashing at the Blue Rhapsody and Large Body Heartless while Riku ran over to Yume.

"Are you ok?" He asked, his voice now emotionless. He didn't want to reveal that he was protecting Yume, for the Heartless might think of it as a weakness. And he also didn't want to feel any more emotions, as they hurt too much,

"I'm... fine, Riku." She stood up and walked towards Cid, who had just finished off the last of the Heartless.

"Thank you for saving me. I was in a lot of-"

"CID! HOW ARE YOU BUDDY?" Riku shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Eh, I'm ok. The accessory shop is doing great though. So many people are coming, but it isn't for a good reason."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Well, everyone is leaving Traverse Town."

"WHAT!?"

"Well, you see, a lot of Heartless are being spotted again, even more than when Sora came here to save us. The Keyholes were unlocked again, I guess. And seeing as Sora is dead, people are freaking out and leaving."

"How did you know Sora died?"

"Everyone knows. We heard about the attacks on Destiny Islands. We also found out that Kairi has disappeared."

"WHAT!?"

"Don't scream, you'll hurt my ears. Yeah, Kairi disappeared that night. Some others as well."

"Like?"

"Like Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka. Sora's body also is gone."

"........"

Riku remained silent for a few moments, and then said, "Cid, I might need your help, but first I gotta find Yuffie, Aerith, and Squall."

"Ok, Riku. I'll meet you back in the Accessory Shop."

Cid walked back along the bricks, and was out of sight.

"Ok, Yume. It's time to go. I gotta find some friends of mine."

"Who are they?"

"One is named Squall Leonhart, but he likes to be called Leon. He is a graduate of the SeeD academy at Balamb Garden. He is also the captain of the advanced squad. He met Sora after Sora looked for me and Kairi here. He has strong fire attacks and a sword that shoots out fireballs."

"Wow.... who're the other two?"

"Another friend is Yuffie. She claims she is one of the best ninjas. She is best friends with Leon, but does not like Aerith very much. She came to live in Traverse Town because the Heartless destroyed her world, and no one ever wanted to help her get it back."

"So there is a way to get back a destroyed world?"

"Of course. It's just really hard. Now, the last friend is Aerith. She is a flower girl, and she lives in Traverse Town just for the same reason Yuffie does."

"Her world was destroyed as well?"

"Bingo. She is also really gentle and strong-willed. She is very shy, and wise as well. She seems to know a lot of information about Ansem."

"Ansem?"

"Ansem researched the Heartless. He disappeared after Maleficent found out about his research. He wrote many pages of information, and they were scattered over the different worlds. Now Maleficent and I tried to find them once before, but that arrangement didn't work out too well. But now I have an advantage. I know where the first page is."

"Where is it?"

"It is in Agrabah. Jafar has it."

"How did you find this out?"

"Let's just say an ugly bird named Iago helped me. Now we really gotta get going."

Riku led Kate into the three districts of Traverse Town. On the way, they saw many Heartless, and defeated them. Kate kept getting hurt, because she was still cut in the back, so Riku gave her a Potion to help her. Immediately, she was healed, and felt much better.

They went back to Cid in the First District.

"Cid, we couldn't find them."

"You couldn't?"

"No."

"Well, for all I know, they might have already left town. Did you check at the hotel?"

"Yeah, they weren't there."

"Did you check the Item Shop?"

"Yeah."

"The Gizmo Shop?"

"YES ALREADY!"

"Ack! What did I tell you about yelling?"

"Whoops, sorry Cid. Anyway, wouldn't someone have noticed them leaving?"

"I don't know. For young people, they seem to be able to sneak away easily."

"Well, I asked some people, and they haven't seen them."

"Or they have seen them, but they are in a rush to leave."

"Well, whatever the case, I'm gonna keep looking."

"Well, good luck Riku and friend."

"Her name is Yume."

"Well, then good luck Riku and Yume."

Riku and Yume stepped out of the Accessory Shop. They were about to get attacked from behind when red hot fireballs shot at the Heartless.

Riku turned around and sighed with relief.

"Squall..."

Immediately, Squall responded.

"It's Leon."

Riku and Leon laughed, and Leon hugged Riku.

"How ya been Riku? I mean, after Sora's death and all? And who's the girl?"

"Well, I've been ok. I have tried not to think about Sora's death. I know he would not like me to be sad. And this is my new friend, Yume. I found her on the island after Sora's death."

Leon eyed Yume with suspicion, and Yume squirmed uneasily. Riku looked nervously at Yume, then at Leon.

"Leon, stop freaking her out. She's ok, seriously."

Leon looked at Yume one more time, and then sighed. "If you say so. Anyway, come with me to my hotel room. Yuffie and Aerith are already there."

"Ok, but first answer my question. How did you know I was here?"

"Well, I was going to the item shop, when I picked up that some people were talking about you and Yume."

"Oh? What did they say?"

"They said that there were mysterious strangers in town. Actually, you are scaring most people. They think you are spies for Maleficent or something."

Leon and Riku laughed at this, while Yume just stood there, staring at the ground guiltily.

"Well, let's get going!"

As they talked, Riku asked Leon a question.

"Hey Leon? What room are you staying in? I asked the inn keeper, and he said you weren't staying there."

"I'm staying in the Green Room. The only reason he didn't tell you was probably because of the spy rumors."

Leon pushed open the hotel doors and stepped inside. He went to the clerk and looked him in the eye.

"Look pal, why didn't you tell my friends I was staying here?"

"Y-your f-f-friends? These spies are your friends!?"

Leon was pushed over the edge when the clerk said this. He picked the poor little clerk up by the collar of his shirt and said in a low, growling voice, "I would never work for Maleficent. So you better understand that before you get hurt."

He put the clerk down and headed to the Green Room.

He stopped in front of a bright green door, and knocked.

A girl's voice asked, "Who is it?"

Leon responded, "It's me, Leon, talking to the greatest ninja ever, Yuffie."

Quickly the door was opened, and Leon, Riku, and Yume were dragged inside. Yuffie slammed the door shut, and then locked it.

"Oh thank goodness you are here Leon! A Guard Armor Heartless was seen in the Third District! It's destroying everything, and stealing hearts. Everyone is in a pandemonium! You have to help them! Oh, Riku! You're here too! You can go help Leon. Uh, who's the girl?"

Everyone, including Aerith, who had just come in, stared at Yume. Yume smiled nervously and looked at Riku.

"Um, this is Yume. She was found on the island after Riku's death."

Everyone looked at her with the same suspicion Leon had done when they first met. Yume was sweating bullets, and backing up slowly.

"Don't worry guys - she's ok! Really!"

Everyone sighed with relief, including Yume. Finally, after a long period of silence, Aerith spoke.

"Perhaps you should go stop that Guard Armor Heatless?"

"Alright guys! It's time to fight! Yahoo!" Yuffie shouted. She picked up her ninja stars and bounded for the door. Leon picked up his flamethrower, and Riku summoned the Keyblade. Yume just stood there.

When everyone except Yume and Aerith left, Yume spoke.

"Nice disguise, Maleficent. Nobody suspects a thing."

Aerith transformed into Maleficent, and smiled.

"So, Yume, what have you learned of?"

"Before I tell you, please call me by my real name." Yume's pupils were black again.

"Alright. So Kairi, what have you learned."

"I have learned that Riku knows where a page of Ansem's report is. And, I have also learned that the real Aerith has much knowledge about Ansem."

"Very good work Kairi. When this is over, you shall have both Riku and Sora. Then you may do whatever you please to Yume."

"I think I shall use her vessel of a body for a while longer, and then go take someone else's. Physically, this is not a strong body, and mentally, the real Yume is breaking from having me take over her body once in a while. So I will get a new one soon."

"Good idea Kairi. Now, go and help them fight the Guard Armor."

"But he is on our side!"

"Yes, but you must destroy him in order to gain Leon and Yuffie's trust. You have already gained Riku's, I can tell. Now, GO FIGHT!"

Maleficent disappeared and in her place, was Aerith.

"Now go and help Riku. I will watch and protect you from the side in case things get out of hand."

Yume ran out of the room into the Third District.

The minute she was there, she saw the battle. It was quite large, and everything was blowing up. Then, she saw them.

Goofy and Donald.

They fell on top of her, actually.

Goofy was the first one to shout, "Sora! Is that you?"

Donald replied with a "NO! That can't be Sora, you pea brain! He died!"

Goofy cried, and said, "Oh Sora! WAH!"

Donald was getting annoyed with Goofy. He was about to cast Thundara on him to get him to shut up, when Yume yelled, "If you're gonna cast Thundara, at least get off me first!!"

Goofy and Donald got off of Yume. Goofy helped her up, and Donald brushed dust off her black dress.

"Hiya, I'm Donald, and this is my idiotic companion, Goofy. What's your name?"

"My name is Yume, and I gotta get going. I'm gonna go help my friends fight that Guard Armor Heartless over there." She pointed towards the battle, and Goofy and Donald gasped.

"Well, we are going with you." Donald said.

"What? I don't need your help. You are too klutzy. And besides, my other friends are fighting it right now, so I got nothing to worry about."

Yume ran off in the direction of the battle, and Goofy and Donald followed her. She noticed this, and shouted, "I said, I don't need your help!" She cast a Fira spell, and sent it flying towards them. She kept on running while Goofy got hit with the Fira spell.

She finally got to the Guard Armor, and was shocked at what she saw.

Leon was fighting, but covered in blood. Riku was on the ground, but not unconscious. Yuffie was sprawled farther away, covered in blood and out cold.

Yume could tell the monster was almost dead, but would need one final spell to kill it off.

Leon finally fainted, and the Guard Armor was getting ready to steal hearts. It walked over to Riku, and opened its mouth. Inside were many different hearts.

The Guard Armor was about to steal Riku's heart when a Fira spell rammed into his head. It fell to the ground, and shattered into a million pieces. The hearts all disappeared, back into the rightful bodies, and Kate ran over to Riku, then Yuffie, then Leon. She cast Cure spells on them until she was very weak, then fainted.

Riku was the first to wake up. Immediately, he ran to Yume, and slapped her face gently.

"Yume, get up. Yume, get up!"

He kept repeating it until she woke up. She saw his face and smiled.

"You know, you almost lost your heart Riku? I'm so glad I saved you."

"You saved me? What about Yuffie and Leon?"

"They both fainted. I had run into some of your friends though, Riku."

"Really? Who?"

"Donald and Goofy."

"WHAT!? THEY'RE HERE!? Oh my god, I gotta go find them. I'll be right back Yume."

He ran off, leaving Yume behind. She left some items on the ground, with a note attached, then left for Sora the Spaceship.

When Leon and Yuffie woke up, they saw the Potions on the ground, and read the note. It said:

I think you guys might need these. You owe me for saving your lives.

Love, Yume

Leon and Yuffie laughed and then went out to find Aerith and Riku.

Riku had found Donald and Goofy, and was headed for the Green Room. He knocked, and they let him in quickly.

"Hey Riku! Thank Yume for us with this gift, ok?" Leon handed him a small pouch.

"Oh? What is it?"

"100 munny."

"WHAT!? THAT MUCH!?"

"Well, Aerith has been saving it for a special occasion."

"Well, I will make sure she gets it. Oh guess who Yume and I ran into?"

"Who?"

"Donald and Goofy!"

"Really, wow! Say hi to them for me!" Yuffie said.

"Don't worry, I will." Riku responded. "Now, I really have to go."

"Goodbye Riku! Oh, wait! I found this among the remains of the Guard Armor."

Leon handed Riku a small piece of something brown. Riku looked at it with a puzzled expression for a moment, and then put it in his pocket.

"I don't know what it is, but I'll show it to Yume."

"Come on! What's the hold up Riku!? Let's go!" Donald shouted through the door.

"Ok! Ok! I'm coming! Bye you guys!"

"Bye Riku!" They said in unison.

Riku, Donald and Goofy left the hotel, and headed for the spaceship. They climbed inside, and saw Yume in the driver's seat.

"Yume, there is no way I'm gonna let you drive. Besides, I gotta talk to you before we go."

"Ok- HEY! WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE!?" Yume shouted and pointed at Goofy and Donald.

"They're coming with us. They may help us."

"No way!"

"Look, either they are coming, or you are getting left here."

"Fine." Yume pouted like a small child and sat back on the seat. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Two things. One, Leon, Aerith, and Yuffie asked me to give this to you."

Riku handed Yume the pouch and she opened it.

"MUNNY!" She shouted with glee and hugged the pouch tightly. "Riku, how much is in here?"

"100 munny."

"WOW! YAY! Where did they get all of this munny?"

"Aerith said she had been saving it for a special occasion."

Yume smiled at Maleficent's clever ways.

"I gotta come back here sometime and thank them. Anyway, what was the other thing you wanted to tell me about?"

"Leon found this among the Guard Armor remains. I don't know what it is, so I thought you might know."

Riku took the brown thing out of his pocket and handed it to Yume. She looked at it for a few seconds then gasped. "Oh my god..."

"What is it?"

"It's a piece of Earth! I guess that when they exploded, they were placed inside the big Heartless. We gotta find more!"

"Maybe if we find them all, we can bring your world back!"

"And my family...."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go find out!!"

Riku pushed Yume out of the driver's seat, she ended up sitting next to Donald and plotted a course for Wonderland, the next closest world.

A/N: OMG! This is the longest chapter I have ever written! It turned out to be 13 pages!!! ACK! 8dies of a heart attack Anyway, please R&R, and I will post the next chapter as soon as I can!


	5. Chapter 4: Wonderland Part I

**The Papou Fruit**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but I own the new character in this chapter.

A/N: This chapter took me forever to write. I hated writing it, and I would not write it again. With this said, let's start chapter 4!

Summery: Riku, Yume, Donald and Goofy are headed to Wonderland, now looking for more parts of the land and trying to find a way to save Sora from death. Is Sora really dead??

Chapter 4: Wonderland Part I

Riku, Yume, Donald, and Goofy, landed the ship on Wonderland, and walked towards the castle of the Queen of Hearts. However, before getting there, everyone fell down a hole.

Yume yelled, "What's going on!?"

Riku looked around, and pointed. "Look! It's a white rabbit!"

The White Rabbit was swirling around in the air, glancing nervously at his golden watch every often.

"I'm late! I'm late!"

The White Rabbit was far ahead of them, and Donald was annoyed at the long and tedious trip.

"MRAHHHH!! COME ON!!! LET ME DOWN!!!!!!!!"

As if he was being answered, Donald fell to the ground, with a very hard landing to his buttocks.

"MRAHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Yume, Goofy, and Riku all landed safely on the checkered floor. Ahead of them, the White Rabbit was running towards a small door.

"Wait! Mr. Rabbit!" Yume ran after the White Rabbit, only to have a small door slammed in her face.

Yume pouted for a moment, before realizing how small the door was. Yume walked around the room, just realizing how odd it looked. Some furniture was hanging on the ceiling, and some was attached to the wall.

Yume saw a white table with a curled stand, and walked over to it, noticing there was some sort of bottle on it. By this time, Riku, Goofy, and Donald had made their way down the hall into the odd room, after having a large disagreement about the ship's name.

By the time Yume had reached the pretty white table, however, she heard a loud yawn. Clutching the bottle, which turned out to be filled with a blue concoction, she looked around for the source of the noise. Hearing yet again another yawn, she looked down and saw a small doorknob. Smiling, Yume bent down so that the doorknob was eye level to her. Yet to her immense surprise, the doorknob started to talk!

"Do you mind? I'm trying to sleep- Huh? Who are you?"

Yume blinked, and tried to wipe the look of surprise off her face.

"My name is Yume, and I was wondering about something."

With a suspicious look, the Doorknob started to look at Yume and then glanced at her bickering companions.

With a heavy sigh, the Doorknob said, "What would you like to know?"

Yume blinked before saying in a quiet and soft voice, "Well, I was wondering, what is in this bottle and what is the purpose of this liquid?"

The Doorknob chuckled. "My dear, this is a Shrinking Potion. You are to use it to gain entrance into the castle of the Queen, and the forest."

Kate thought all of this over for a few moments, then drank the potion. There was a loud pop as she started to shrink, and Riku and Donald looked over. Goofy was already heading over.

"Miss Yume!" Goofy shouted, before he tripped on his own feet. Goofy fell, and Yume had just finished shrinking. She looked up to see Goofy falling, and screamed. Luckily for her, Riku ran over, and gently took her away and let Goofy fall.

"YOW! That hurt." Goofy cried, while rubbing his buttocks. Riku, however, was more concerned with Yume.

"Are you all right Yume?" Riku asked, with a concerned look on his face. However, now that she had shrunk, Yume's voice matched her small stature, and Riku, sadly, could not understand a thing she was saying.

By this time, Donald had walked over to the bottle of Shrinking Potion. With a loud quack, Donald took a sip and started to shrink.

Quacking loudly with fear and surprise, Goofy and Riku turned around and saw Donald shrinking! Riku and Goofy ran over, and Goofy picked up his tiny friend.

Riku turned to Goofy. "I think we are supposed to drink this." In the palm of his hand, Riku could feel Yume running around in circles.

Riku grabbed the bottle, set down Yume on the floor, and took a sip of the blue Shrinking Potion. Almost immediately, everything around him started to enlarge, and he felt the bottle slip out of his grasp. Luckily, Goofy caught it and started shrinking as well.

Finally, after everyone had a sip of the Shrinking Potion, everyone walked towards the small door next to the Doorknob, and continued to look for the White Rabbit.

As they left that odd room, Yume, Riku, Donald and Goofy seemed to be in the courtyard of the Queen of Hearts. She was at what seemed to be a podium, and to the utter bewilderment of Riku and the others, Princess Alice was locked away in what seemed to be a giant birdcage, which was perched next to the Queen.

Angrily, Yume marched up to the Queen, against the protests coming from Donald, Riku and Goofy.

"Your MAJESTY!? What are you doing to Princess Alice!?" Yume shrieked. Alice, looking shocked, gazed at Yume. Yume, seeing Alice, bowed to her and smiled.

The Queen of Hearts was outraged at the behavior of these odd visitors, especially the girl. How dare SHE yell at HER! With a face that could kill a person, the Queen yelled, "OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

Different cards, Hearts and Spades, left their jury seats and charged at Yume, the Hearts holding spears and the Spades carrying axes. Yume, frightened, started running away from them, not knowing exactly where to go. Seeing a small opening, which would be too small for the cards, Yume ran to it, tripping, however, on the way. Donald, using his powerful magic, cast Stopra on the cards, and they froze in place. The Queen, getting angry, stole an axe from one of the spade Cards and proceeded to chase after Yume herself. Yume, screaming, quickly crawled over to the opening and pushed herself through, falling on the way. Donald, not wanting to use magic on the Queen in fear of hurting her, ran after her. Riku ran as well, and Goofy held off some of the cards, which had broken away from the spell.

Riku, pushing the large Queen aside, followed Yume into the hole, falling down what appeared to be a slide. Goofy slashed at one more card, then tried to follow, yet was grabbed away by a card. Poor Donald had been captured, and both he and Goofy were put into smaller birdcages next to Alice.

Yume awakened from the hard fall to the ground, and slowly sat up. She turned her head and read a little wooden sign, though the words were starting to fade away.

"Lotus Forest..." Yume read slowly. She tried to remember where she had heard about a forest in Wonderland, and then it hit her. The Doorknob had mentioned it. It had said: "My dear, this is a Shrinking Potion. You are to you it to gain entrance into the castle of the Queen, and the forest."

Yume snapped her fingers. "Of course!" she said loudly. Then, Yume noticed that there was a slight rumbling. Fearing that the Queen was coming into the forest, Yume backed away, and felt something against her back. Turning her head slightly, she saw a large oak tree. Suddenly shivering and paralyzed with fear, Yume watched the slide, praying it wasn't the Queen.

Luckily for her, it wasn't. As she saw the flash of blue coming towards her, she sighed in relief. Then she froze. IT WAS COMING TOWARDS HER! Finally freaking out, Yume tried to get up, but kept tripping. Riku had finally come down the slide and was flying...

BAMMM.

Riku collided into Yume and they rolled down a large hill. After what seemed like forever, they stopped rolling.

Riku, on top and alive, looked down. He was greatly shocked to see Yume, unconscious! Slowly, however, Yume opened her eyes. Riku started to get nervous. Would Yume kill him when she saw the position they were in?

Yume awakened, to find Riku on top of her! Squirming to get her hand out from underneath herself, Riku stopped her by getting closer to her.

"Stop Yume. Because we are on a giant leaf and if we move, we could fall and die."

Yume, shocked, stopped squirming. She looked up into the eyes of Riku, yet Riku looked away. What about Kairi?

However, Riku's questions were to be unanswered, for suddenly, there was a loud pop, and a purple and pink stripped cat appeared before them.

Turning her head slightly, Yume saw the grinning cat. Suddenly, she let out a cry.

"It's the Cheshire Cat!"

The cat's grin widened at Yume's remembrance. Riku, however, was totally clueless as to what was going on.

"Yume?" Riku asked, with an odd look on his face.

Yume let out what could have been a chuckle or a cough, Riku didn't know. He could tell, however, that she was nervous.

"Yume?" Riku repeated. "What's going on?"

The Cheshire Cat grinned.

"Hehehoho, she will tell you soon my friend." And with that puzzling statement said, he vanished.

Riku glanced at Yume.

"What's going on Yume? Who was that...?"

Yet she only sadly smiled, and Riku decided not to bother her about it for a while. In the meantime, however, they now had to decide what to do.

"Ok, how will we get off this leaf and back into the forest?" Riku asked Yume.

She smirked. "Leave that to me." She suddenly pushed Riku off her and he started to fall.

Riku closed his eyes, feelings tears rolling down his cheeks. She had betrayed him…

Suddenly, however, he felt himself being lifted higher and saw to his amazement that he was flying! He looked up, and saw Yume gliding.

She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, did you think I would LET you fall?" She chuckled. "You chump."

Yume started gliding back towards the forest, and gently dropped Riku onto the grass. Unfortunately for her, she collided with a giant flower.

"OWWW!!!!!" Yume yelled, falling to the ground. "THAT HURT!"

The flower turned towards her, and started talking!

"Now really my dear, it couldn't be that bad!!"

Yume looked up at the flower, and sighed. "This keeps getting weirder."

The flower seemed insulted, and instead, turned HER attention to Riku.

The flower person smiled coyly, and leaned towards Riku.

"So, how do you like Wonderland so far? Would you like to tour it with someone other than HER?" the flower girl asked, pointing at Yume.

Riku flushed slightly, from embarrassment. "Actually, she is a nice girl and I enjoy being in her company."

Yume flushed a crimson red, and looked down at her feet. The flower girl, however, laughed. She grabbed Riku by the arm (with an extremely long petal), and transformed into a pretty teenage girl. She had ear-length red hair, and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a green blouse and a black skirt, just above the knees in length. She had no shoes on.

"Come on, let's go. Oh yes! What is your name by the way?" The flower girl smiled a sickly smile.

Riku sweatdropped. "It's Riku, but I don't really want to go with you. I'm staying with Yume."

The flower girl completely ignored his last comments, and said, "My name is Gardenia. Where do you want to go? How about we go to the Unbirthday Party?" Deciding not to wait for an answer, Gardenia started dragging away Riku. Yume, however, got extremely jealous, and cast a Firaga spell on Gardenia.

"ACK! I'M ON FIRE! I'M ON FIRE!!!" Gardenia was running around, her hair was on fire. Riku, seeing this as their chance to escape, grabbed Yume's hand and dragged her farther into the Lotus Forest, away from Gardenia.

As they entered the Forest, Yume fell to the ground, exhausted, and noticed a small white envelope. She slowly picked it up, and noticed that something was written on it. In a small and graceful cursive, the name Alice was scrawled across it. She pocketed the envelope, hoping Riku wouldn't notice. Riku glanced around, making sure Gardenia was no where to be seen.

Riku then looked down at Yume, who seemed to be in deep concentration. Hating to break her train of thought, but not wanting to be caught by Gardenia, he tapped her on the shoulder.

Yume looked up at Riku, with a small smile planted firmly on her lips. She got herself off of the ground, and walked back towards the slide where they first entered. Riku, however, cut her off.

"What are you doing??? The Queen of Hearts is still there, and she wants to kill you!!! I WON'T LET YOU GO BACK!!!"

Riku was shocked at himself for yelling at her, but even more shocked at what happened next- Yume slapped him.

"Don't you realize that if we don't go back, Donald and Goofy will get their heads chopped off? Not to mention what might happen to Alice... And besides, where would we go?"

Riku looked down at Yume, and started to lower his face towards her. Yume's eyes widened, but she remained still. Just as they were about to share their first kiss, Gardenia came out from behind a plant, hair singed and soaking wet. She glared over towards Yume, and smiled at Riku.

"RIKU!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Gardenia ran over to Riku and pushed Yume aside, who fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Riku glared at Gardenia, who continued to talk.

"Riku, I knew this girl was evil! I'll get rid of her for you!"

Before either Yume or Riku could do anything, Gardenia started to glow. Roots covered with thorns appeared around her. Gardenia, glaring at Yume, thrust her hand out forward, and the roots with the thorns went flying in Yume's direction.

Yume dove out of the way, but a root still made its way towards her. It tightly wrapped around her arm, and she winced, her arm now bleeding heavily. Gardenia laughed manically, and sent a normal, no thorn root towards Riku, who was now tied to another flower, though not a talking one like Gardenia.

Gardenia took a few menacing steps towards Yume, then stopped. She created three more roots with thorns, and another wrapped around her arm, and the other two around her legs. Gardenia and the roots started glowing again, and Yume was lifted off of the ground. Gardenia approached YUME, who was heavily bleeding and extremely pale.

"Hmm, I guess you aren't so strong without Riku around, are you?" She laughed and slapped her in the face, though she was already in much pain. Yume let out a sickening shout, which caused Riku to wince.

"Well, I'll leave you here for awhile, I guess. I MIGHT come back." Gardenia laughed again, and untied Riku, who immediately tried to help Yume, who was very pale by this point, and now unconscious. However, Gardenia was actually very strong, and she led Riku out of the Forest. Just as they left, the envelope with Alice's name fell out of Yume's pocket. Yume's breathing slowed down, and she slowly lifted her eyes open, with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Help.... Cheshire....Cat......." She said these last words, and passed out again. A few silent moments, other than the sound of crickets chirping, passed, and the Cheshire Cat suddenly appeared.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, I am surprised at you." The Cheshire Cat grinned. "However, I shall help you, JUST THIS ONCE!" The roots released Yume, and she fell to the ground. The Cheshire Cat floated over to her, and slowly dropped onto her back. He started glowing a pink and purple color, as did Yume. After a few more minutes, she was healed. The Cheshire Cat grinned.

"Farewell, Yume." The Cheshire Cat grinned, winked, and was gone with a loud POP.

Riku was out of the forest, dragged out by Gardenia. The Queen of Hearts was back at her podium, and Alice was near the guillotine, a large card guard behind her. Gardenia waved at the Queen, and the Queen smiled.

"Ah my daughter! How was the Lotus Forest?"

Gardenia smirked. "Good! I found a husband!"

A horrified look swept across Riku's face. The Queen however, had turned a disgusting green color.

"Ugh, your boyfriends. They are always ! However, if you wish to marry him, I give you my blessings. NOW! OFF WITH ALICE'S HEAD!"

Just as a crying Alice was forced into the guillotine, a shout was heard from the entrance to the Lotus Forest.

"STOP!!!!!"

Yume came limping out of the Forest, still in pain, though the Cheshire Cat had given her some of its energy.

Gardenia smirked, and dropped Riku, a scary glint in her eyes. "I thought I already killed you. Well, maybe I should finish you off now..." Gardenia raced off towards Yume, who was surprisingly rushing towards the Queen.

"Your Majesty? Why are you trying to behead Alice!?" Yume managed to shout, before Gardenia grabbed her arm, and pushed her back towards the Lotus Forest.

"YOU KNOW, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU BECOME A PERMANENT RESIDENT OF THE LOTUS FOREST!!! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE TRAPPED IN THERE FOR YEARS!? AND WHEN YOU ARE IN THE FOREST, I'LL MAKE SURE RIKU IS NO LONGER YOURS!!!!"

And with that little speech said, Gardenia threw Yume back down the slide into the forest. She then proceeded to glow a bright green color, and vines covered the entrance to the forest until it could no long be seen.

Riku ran towards the spot, seeming to gasp for air. He could not perform any level of magic to open the portal, and Donald was being held captive by the Queen, along with Goofy. If Yume was going to get out, she would have to do it on her own. Then, he noticed an envelope with Alice's name written on it. He slowly turned around towards the Queen, his hearts filled with rage, and his eyes gleaming with hidden tears.

"Your Highness?" Riku asked, with a small bow and an extremely honey-filled voice.

The Queen looked pleased by his "polite" nature. "Yes?"

Riku smirked. His plan was working. "Could you tell me, why is Alice going to be beheaded?"

The Queen looked like she would be happy to answer that question.

"Well, Riku. As I'm sure you know, there have been many odd things going on, what with Sora's death. (Riku slightly winced) Anyway, there has been much destruction and other terrible stuff going on, and Alice was at the scene when she was discovered to be guilty. She was standing by one of my personal card guards, and his heart was clearly gone. She was right there, and crying, so it had to logically be her. That is why I am beheading her." The Queen smiled kindly at Riku, not noticing the disgust in his eyes.

Riku then suddenly smirked at the Queen, and stuck his tongue out at her! The Queen was appalled, and frowned at his rude behavior. Riku grinned, just like Sora had done.

"Well, your highness! I have proof that Alice did not take the heart of your guard!"

Riku wanted to finish this quickly- he wanted to try and help Yume.

"Oh?" The Queen looked at him, as if daring him to defy her.

"Yes. In this envelope, is a hologram of the real criminal!"

Riku ripped open the envelope, and dropped what looked like a floppy disk on the ground. A hologram about his size appeared. A hologram of....

"A SOLDIER HEARTLESS!" The Queen screamed, and fainted. Riku kicked the large guard by Alice, knocking him out. Alice quickly freed herself from the guillotine, and ran away, yelling her thanks to Riku. Riku rescued Goofy and Donald from their "birdcage prison" and raced towards the forest.

However, Gardenia stopped them.

"Riku, she will only hurt you in the end. Please, just stay with me, and be mine forever..." She started slinking towards him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Riku started leaning towards her.... when he punched her in the stomach, knocking her unconscious.

In the Lotus Forest, Yume was looking around, trying to find a way out. Soon, she discovered the Unbirthday room. She walked around, seeing a large table, with many good-looking desserts. She sat down at one chair, and it instantly vanished, and she was amazed to see that she was back where everything had begun- in that weird room with the Doorknob!

She could feel Riku's aura coming closer, so she hastened her pace. She glanced around, and suddenly the Cheshire Cat arrived. He grinned at Yume, who grinned back. There were two clouds of smoke. One from the Cheshire Cat, and one from Yume. Yume had transformed into Kairi and the Cheshire Cat had transformed....into Sora!?

A/N: Fine, you win. This chapter will be a two parter, cause I'm getting tired. Goodnight, and please like my story. ; takes a nap


End file.
